1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water extraction machines and, more particularly, to the hose and wand assembly used to convey cleaning solution and the source of suction between the water extraction machine and the cleaning tool.
2. Description of Related Art
Deep cleaning or water extraction machines are well known. These machines apply a cleaning solution mixture to a surface to be cleaned and then apply a source of vacuum to the surface to be cleaned to remove the cleaning solution and dirt and dust entrapped in the cleaning solution. Examples of known water extraction machines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,720 issued Aug. 24, 1993 to Blase et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,755 issued Mar. 2, 1993 to Yonkers et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,910,828 issued Mar. 27, 1990 to Blase et al.
The known water extraction cleaning machines typically have a cleaning solution chamber, a solution tube extending from the chamber to the cleaning tool and means for pressurizing the solution to convey it from the cleaning solution chamber through the solution tube to the hose. One known means of securing the solution tube to the machine housing and to the cleaning tool comprises a threaded stem extending outwardly from both the tool and the machine housing and a nut mounted on each of the ends of the solution tube to securely fasten the solution tube to the machine housing and the cleaning tool. One problem with this structure is the time and effort required to assemble and disassemble the tool, solution tube and machine housing.
Conventional water extraction machines also typically include a vacuum hose extending from the machine housing to the cleaning tool. It is known to telescopically mount one end of the vacuum hose on a stem extending outwardly from the machine housing and mount a second end of the vacuum hose to a first end of a grip tube. It is also known to mount a second end of the grip tube to a rigid wand which extends downwardly from the grip tube to the surface cleaning tool.
One problem which exists in the prior art water extraction cleaning machines is an efficient and quick means for connecting the solution tube and vacuum hose to the water extraction machine housing and to the surface cleaning tool.